


A New Home

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Series: If Regina Adopted Emma Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, During Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, Gen, Kid Emma Swan, Kid Fic, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: Four-year-old Emma just wants a home and Regina just wants a child when she can't have one.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan
Series: If Regina Adopted Emma Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A New Home

Emma knew that being sent away meant that she hadn’t been good enough. She had lost a family because she wasn’t they decided to have children their own. Emma knew that she wasn’t like those kids. She was found on the side of the road for starters. Now she had to move on and try again with another family. That was her fate. Another family would take her in than two weeks later she would switch homes again. Emma just wanted to find a home and find a family for herself. A family that would care for her. 

~

The curse had been in effect for four years now and Regina knew what she wanted. She wanted a child. Owen had been a wonderful boy and she wanted another child. So she contacted the person who would be able to help her, Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold looked at her surprised at first before he went in search of the perfect kid for the mayor. It must have been some magical chance but he ended up finding a little girl in need of a home. Her name was Emma and Regina couldn’t believe her luck. Yes, she was four but getting a child even that young was a miracle that Regina wasn’t going to say no to. She decided to make the trip and meet little Emma and finish filing for the adoption of the young girl who had been in the foster system for too long.

~

Emma had been to so many homes so she was excited when they told her someone had decided to take her in. Regina was there and everything when Emma came in looking at this one shyly. The last family had given her up. What if Regina did as well? She was nervous but Regina smiled and picked her up and talked to her and made sure that she knew that she was loved even though they had just met. Regina knew that she already cared for her new daughter. Emma was a little angel the whole way home and didn’t talk much unless Regina asked her questions. She gathered that Emma had a bad past and was given up when she was really young. All she had of them was the blanket with her name on it. The same reason she knew her name was Emma. Now she was Emma Mills. The mayor’s daughter. Emma would have a home with Regina. Regina already saw so much of herself in the young girl. Maybe she could teach Emma to ride horses as she did. Storybrook had a stable and Emma would be raised in Storybrooke. Regina could see her life with her daughter. She wouldn’t be like Cora. She had made sure of that once but now she was a mother but she wouldn’t be like her mother.

~

Emma explored the house as Regina took a phone call. Her new home was big and she loved it more than anything. She wanted to make sure she said no matter what. When Regina came back, Emma asked about her room. Regina brought the young girl to a room on the second floor with unicorns and horses. Something Emma liked. Emma held onto her blanket. The only thing she had of her parents. Regina saw how important the baby blanket was to the young girl. It was the only thing she had of the parents who abandoned her on the side of the road as a child. The only thing she had that mattered. 

“Do you like your room Emma?” She asked. Emma nodded as Regina smiled and told her that she was going to make dinner. Emma nodded as she set her blanket down as she looked at the toys and found a soft unicorn. It reminded her of the one she had at the last home. The home that she spent the past three years. Now she was here with Regina hoping the same thing didn’t happen. 

~

Regina had the food cut up for Emma as the little girl ate and smiled at her new mom. Would Regina ever be okay with her calling Mom instead of Regina? After dinner, Regina went through a new nightly routine for Emma to get used to. Something she wasn’t expecting. After that Regina laid her down in bed and went to leave when Emma muttered the story.

“What was that?” Regina asked, turning around.

“Can you tell me a bedtime story?” Emma asked. Regina smiled and came back and sat with her daughter as she told her a story about a young girl who fell in love and would later become queen. 

“I feel bad for her,” Emma said. Regina smiled.

“Don’t worry her story isn’t over yet,” Regina said. Emma nodded as Regina kissed her forehead and let the young girl sleep. 

~

Emma got used to living with Regina. She was ready to call her mom now and tell her as much. She wanted to call her mom but she was scared that once she did that Regina would send her away like her last mother did and the mother who she never got to know because she was never wanted in the first place.

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked her daughter. She could tell Emma had something to say. 

“You won’t send me back?” Emma asked. Regina looked at how worried the girl was and knew she wouldn’t. She loved her daughter too much to do that.

“I would never send you away,” Regina said. Emma nodded as she hugged Regina.

“Thanks, Mommy,” Emma said. Regina froze before she smiled, grateful to have a daughter who she could care about. A daughter who was hers. Emma finally knew she had a family. A mother who loved her very very much and who would do anything for her young daughter. Emma knew that one day she would be looking back at this moment as the moment she found a family. A little orphan who was now with a woman who would care for her no matter what. That was Emma’s fate. Emma accepted that because she knew she needed to. Emma didn’t know about the curse and Regina didn’t know she was living with the savior who would break her curse one day.


End file.
